An input device, such as a mouse, video game controller, or a keyboard, allows a user to control position or other types of information regarding a virtual object. For manipulating a three-dimensional (3D) virtual object on a screen, 3D input devices, for example, a remote controller for a video game (Wii remote) and a 3D pointing device (Labtec SpaceBall 3D) can be used.